


The Nightmare

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Vampires, Weresquids and the normals Oh My! [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Skull is a worried weresquid, the idea came from somewhere, weresquid!Skull, where eating something sweet before bed causes nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Skull woke up in sweat after what he believed was a nightmare. Worried, he quickly went out of his room in hopes his nightmare wasn’t real.





	The Nightmare

“S-Skull, please stop!”

He heard Aloha’s voice rang out, but no matter how he tried his body moved on his own, getting closer and closer to the fearful looking inkling, a growl escaping him.

Where were Army and Mask? He tried looking around in his dream for the two vampire squids, until he look down to his paws, which were covered in very familiar ink. Did he-

Skull couldn’t stop himself from moving closer to the pink inkling, who had nowhere to escape. The more he got closer the more Aloha pled. A deeper growl escaped Skull’s throat before he lunged at Aloha, pink splatter appearing in his vision.

Skull woke up in cold sweat, his hearts racing as he was back into his room, looking around. _Aloha_. He killed him, didn’t he? No. Was it a nightmare? Bolting out of bed, Skull quickly went out of his room, and down the hallway into another, quickly opening the door. There he saw Aloha, who was fast asleep on his bed cuddled into the sheets. Skull breathe a sigh of relief as he walked over to the sleeping inkling. Putting a hand on Aloha's head, Skull felt his cheeks become wet.

“Skull?” Aloha said sleepily, as he moved up from sheets, “It’s 3:30….is something wrong?” Skull nodded, just as Aloha moved up more from his bed, rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t understand why Skull was in his room right now, but after turning on his table light he couldn’t help but to noticed a fearful look in the other’s eyes. Not only that, but was he crying? “Skull what happened?”

“Nightmare” Skull replied, catching Aloha’s full attention. “A nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?” Aloha asked, Skull shaking his head no. “Skull. Did you had sweets before bed?” Aloha sighed getting no answer from the other.

“Army always said not to eat sweets before bed Skull”, Aloha replied, getting a small snort from the taller weresquid. While it was true he ate a lot of sweets before bed, it didn’t had to do anything with the nightmare he had, right?

“You wanna sleep here instead?” Aloha asked sleepily, Skull nodding as he laid besides Aloha once the other made room for him. Though Aloha’s bed wasn’t as big as his, there were still enough room for the two of them. “You’re such a big goof, Skully~” Aloha jokes, chuckling when he saw Skull’s reaction, “but it’s what makes you, you. You’re still the best leader anyone can have, y’know.” Skull nodded as Aloha went under the under the covers, his eyes slowly shut.

Skull watched as Aloha fell back to sleep, a soft sigh escaped his lips. He felt his face wet again, before he quickly wiped his tears away. Aloha was alive and safe, something he had to remind himself. Moving more comfortably, Skull petted Aloha’s head, getting a small nuzzle in return. Even if the nightmare haunts him, there’s nothing that would change the fact Aloha was important to him, just like everyone else.


End file.
